


Unwanted Help

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cell Phones, Driving, Gen, Helpful Dean Winchester, Maps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Castiel is not amused with Dean's help.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Unwanted Help

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt perplex for the 100 100th challege at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc** And Castiel at the SPN_Bigpretzel at LJ.

"This document is faulty," Cas complained as he did his best to refold the paper map Dean had given him before they left the bunker.

"Nope, it's a perfectly good map. You want to be a hunter you have to learn to read one," Dean chuckled.

"I do not need to drive. I can teleport myself anywhere I need to be," Cas argued.

"What if something happens and you can't?

"Sam says my phone can give me directions," Cas pointed out.

"Tell Sam to find your phone," Dean grinned as he tossed the phone out of the driver's side window.


End file.
